Secrets and Confessions
by MajesticStallion
Summary: When Link and Groose have a little chat, things get out of control. Zelda, upon seeing her best friend in a bad state, decides to get him treated. Upon eavesdropping on his and Owlan's conversation, she figures out a few secrets that might change their friendship. What will she do once Link gets out? And what will they do about Groose? One-shot.


**Hello! I decided to do a one-shot about The Legend of Zelda. It's one of my favourite video games, ever! And Skyward Sword might possibly be the BEST Zelda game out of all the others. Although I still love Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess a bunch :D Okay, I'm babbling about things that don't matter... this is a Zelink fanfic, and... yeah :3 Enjoy!**

Secrets and Confessions

The afternoon sunshine greeted Zelda as she stepped out of the Knight Academy. The students seemed to be in a good mood, despite the fact that the they had just finished a test before lunch. Right now, it was their lunch break, and most of the students had decided to hang about in Skyloft.

The young student stretched her arms high above her head and stared up at the clear blue sky. There was a slight breeze, and it wasn't humid at all. Zelda loved this kind of weather. In fact, the weather in Skyloft was almost always like this.

Zelda started to wonder just where Link might be. When everyone had left the classroom, the young boy darted out of class and disappeared out of sight when Zelda made her way into the hallway. Groose and his little minions seemed to be in a hurry as well. That got her a little worried, but she had shook it off at the time.

But now, it was bothering her just a little bit.

Okay, well, a lot.

When Link and Groose were put together, there was always trouble. _Always_. That's why they sit far away from each other in class.

Actually, it was mostly Groose who caused those problems. Link was never the kind of person who liked to start a fight. To put it bluntly, Link was a very peaceful person. He hated getting into fights. He hated being picked on. He hated anything related to violence.

Zelda brushed her thick blond hair behind her shoulders before heading down the pathway towards the Plaza. She figured most people would be hanging around there. If not, then at the Bazaar.

Before even arriving half way to her destination, the young woman met up with Link. He greeted her with a smile, but there was something weird about him... something that wasn't right.

Oh right.

He had a black eye and a bloody nose. Wait, what? How the heck did _that_ happen?

"Hi," Link waved.

Zelda's jaw dropped, and she stared at his face with wide eyes.

"Link!"

She immediately ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face inches to hers.

"What... what happened to you?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

Link didn't say a word, he just stared at her with those big blue eyes of his. But right now, one of them was all swollen.

"You better answer me, Link!" she growled.

"Gee, listen to the girl, will you?"

Zelda let go of Link and looked over to see Groose and his underlings standing behind him. Groose had his arms crossed, and he had a stupid smirk on his face.

"You!" she stomped toward him and pointed a slim finger at his face. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Zelda..." Link said softly behind her, but she didn't seem to hear it, because she completely ignored it.

"What makes you say that?" Groose asked cockily.

"Who else would it be? You're always picking on Link! You make fun of him, tease him, push him around... why do you do all that stuff, huh? Why do you have to target my best friend?" Zelda barked at him in such an angry tone, Link and Groose both backed away. His minions stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

There was a dead silence. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, except for Zelda. She was furious. Furious at Link and Groose for doing whatever it was they were doing. But most of all, she was fed up with all this stupid fighting. This time, it had gone too far. Way too far!

So why did Groose always have to pick on Link? Why? Zelda never found a reason.

"Well? Answer my question!" she snapped.

Groose smiled mockingly and let out a snobby laugh. "You know what I find so hilarious?" he asked, but no one answered or said anything. "The little twat always seems to be depending on you. He always comes up to you and talks about his problems, and you go on and yell at whoever is causing poor Linky-poo some trouble." He spat. "It's like your his own personal babysitter. The damn brat can't do _anything _on his own!"

When no one had said anything, Groose snickered. "See? I'm right, aren't I?"

Link looked over at Zelda, who had her back facing him. He didn't see the pissed off look she had on her face.

"No, you're wrong." Zelda argued. "You're completely wrong! Link doesn't depend on me, he comes to me for help and I _help _him. There's nothing wrong with that, because that's what best friends do!"

Groose's smile immediately disappeared, and he knitted his eyebrows together. Cawlin and Strich exchanged a wide-eyed look, and Link bit his bottom lip.

"Now _you_ know I'm right, Groose. You don't know any of that helping stuff because you don't have a best friend to lean on." She looked over at his so called friends, who stared at her in disbelief. "But maybe that's why you pick on Link. Are you jealous or something...?"

Zelda had suddenly struck a nerve on Groose, because his eyes flashed with anger.

"Shut up!" he roared. Everyone jumped at least a foot back, by how terrified they were.

"Stop talking about that best friend crap! Just don't you dare talk to me anymore! You, or Link!" he spat angrily. With that said, Groose stomped back to the Plaza, Cawlin and Strich quickly following behind him.

After another moment of silence, Zelda sighed and turned around to face Link once more. His shocked face was still there.

"Let's get you to Instructor Owlan right away." she said flatly, grabbing Link by the arm sleeve and dragging him back to the academy. Even though both of their stomachs growled in hunger, Zelda completely ignored it.

"Zelda, please... I... I'm hungry so-"

"I don't care if you're hungry, we're getting you treated _right now_." she protested, and Link knew better than to argue, so he sealed his mouth shut.

No one said a single word on the way to Instructor Owlan's room, and when they had arrived in front of the door, Zelda let go of Link's sleeve. She looked over at him with a soft look.

"I'm sorry if I was being snappy. Groose just really upset me... what he said was unexpected, and very immature." she explained, looking right into his eyes. She started to tear up, thinking about what Groose had said, and the fact that Link had a black eye. Why would someone even dare hurt Link? The Link who wouldn't even hurt a fly. He was so gentle, so kind and honest... her Link was nothing like Groose.

Wait.

_Her _Link?

Zelda started to blush at the thought, but luckily for her Link was too oblivious to see it. She quickly turned her head toward the door, and knocked anxiously. In only a few seconds, the door opened and revealed Instructor Owlan standing in front of them. "How can I help you two?" he asked, but gasped as he had a look at Link's face.

"I think you can see why we need help." Zelda said, shoving Link in the instructor's room.

"What happened?" he asked, his back facing them as he was getting the needed supplies. Zelda led Link to the bed and made him sit down. She looked over at Link, and gave him a look to indicate he should explain. Besides, she didn't know what had happened, so she was curious herself.

"Well... Groose had asked me to come meet him at the Plaza, because he needed to talk to me." Link took a long pause, but Zelda and the instructor were patiently waiting. "He was talking about... stuff... and I had pissed him off, so he punched me in the face."

Instructor Owlan came up to Link and Zelda with an ice pack wrapped in a thin cloth. "What was he talking about? How did you get him so angry?" he asked him gently.

Link's eyes darted around the room nervously, avoiding to even look at Zelda. The instructor seemed to have noticed, because he placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "I think you should leave, my dear."

She looked over at Link confusingly, and hesitated for a moment. "Why-" she stopped herself, and nodded her head before slowly making her way out of the room, looking at Link one last time before closing the door.

Instructor Owlan looked over at Link, and waited for him to go on with the explanation. Link still looked a little reluctant to share the conversation he had with Groose moments ago, but he went on anyway.

"Well, we were talking about all sorts of things, but it all eventually led to Zelda." Link said in a hushed voice, in case Zelda had her ear to the door. "And... he kept bringing up the fact that I'm so attached to her, which makes me look like a weakling. He said... I should stop hanging out with her, or else things would get much worse between us."

The two in the room were caught in a dead silence for a while. Instructor Owlan was unsure if he should say anything yet, and Link said something that caught him by surprise. "I never even thought people would think I was a weakling because I hang out with Zelda so much. Groose never even said those kind of things to me. He would always just call me names or shoo me away so he could talk to Zelda. Anything but what he had told me today."

"He threatened you." Instructor Owlan said the words Link couldn't manage to speak. The young man nodded his head slowly, staring at the floor with sad eyes.

"Look," the professor said, applying the ice pack on Link's black eye, "don't let Groose bully you like this. It'll only encourage him. You have to stand up to him, without Zelda's help."

Link took hold of the ice pack and held it on the bruise around his eye. Instructor Owlan turned his back on him to get a wet cloth. Link had almost forgotten that his nose was bleeding. It had stopped, but there was a dry crust of blood below his nose. When the instructor turned back around to wipe away the dried up blood, the young man said, "How?"

Owlan looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean, how?"

"I mean, how do I stand up to Groose. He won't listen to reason... he'll only punch me in the face again. So, how do I get to him?" Link explained, his free hand playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, it's simple really. You have to talk to him. He's going to have to listen to you eventually." Instructor Owlan replied, and when Link didn't look convinced of his answer, he went on. "Talk to him when a teacher's around. He won't punch you unless you two are alone, or away from any adults."

Link only shrugged. What else could he possibly do than talk to Groose? He didn't want to punch him back or anything. At this point, he was about to give in and let him hang out with Zelda. He was fed up with all this bullying. What Link didn't get was why Groose was so jealous of him. He wasn't always hanging out with Zelda. Other people talked to her, and spent time with her. So... why was he only picking on him?

"I guess," Link said simply. The instructor could tell something was still bothering the young man.

"There's something you haven't told me. What's on your mind?" Owlan asked, putting the cloth aside as he finished cleaning up Link's face. It was covered in blood.

Link hesitated, biting his bottom lip nervously. "I think he knows."

"Groose? What does he know?"

"I think..." Link looked away from the instructor, taking a deep breath. "I think he knows that I like Zelda."

Instructor Owlan stared at him.

"I mean, that's why he's only bullying me, and not any of Zelda's other friends. There is the fact that I _am _her best friend, but... I guess Groose can see through it." Link explained.

At this, the instructor smiled brightly. "Everyone can see through it, Link."

The young man's eyes widened. "What?"

"All the students think so, at least. I don't think Zelda's father, the Headmaster, really seems to notice these things. But other than that, it's pretty obvious to nearly everyone else." Instructor Owlan explained, his smile refusing to leave his face.

At this, Link blushed a little. He used the ice pack to cover his face. "Well... does that mean Groose has a crush on Zelda?" he asked warily.

The instructor only shrugged. "It's not my business, Link. I can't tell you who likes who. I'm in no position to say anything."

"But... you just said that-"

"Yes, I know I said that everyone thinks you like Zelda. But that's only because you confessed yourself. You don't see me telling you who everyone else likes." Owlan said, waving his hand lazily.

"_Do _you know about any of that stuff?" Link asked slowly, showing more of his face now. His left cheek started to feel numb by the ice, so the young man placed the pack on his lap.

Instructor Owlan just laughed in response. "I'm just an instructor, not a love guru." When Link kept on staring at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise on his face, he said, "Why don't you ask Groose or Zelda themselves?"

Link blinked once or twice before shaking his head. "What... you want me to ask Groose if he likes Zelda? Or ask Zelda if she... likes me? Is that it?" he asked shockingly. He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

Owlan only shrugged. "I'm not telling you to do anything. All I'm saying is that if you want to know something, ask. You have to ask the right person, of course."

"I don't know..." Link said, scratching the back of his head. The ice pack was cold against his lap, so he set it on the sheets beside him. The numbness started to leave his cheek.

Instructor Owlan shrugged. "You can do what you want, Link. I'm just hear to take care of your wounds, and try and help you with your problems. Other than that, there's nothing I can do." He then motioned for Link to get off of the bed. The young man took his ice pack and did as instructed. "You should probably go tell Zelda you're all right."

Link nodded his head slowly, thanked the instructor, and quickly made his way out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he found Zelda leaning against the wall near the door, her arms crossed and her face looking a little sad. When she spotted Link, her face lightened up. "Link! Are you okay?" she asked worryingly, and placed a hand right under his black eye.

"Yeah, I feel fine." he answered, feeling his face flush. He quickly placed the ice pack on his bruise, and Zelda moved her hand out of the way. "Instructor Owlan just cleaned away the blood and handed me the ice."

Zelda seemed relieved, but there was something else written on her expression. Link couldn't tell what it was, since it went away quickly. She only smiled up at him sweetly. "That's great," she said simply.

There was a moment of silence before Link suddenly realized something. "Did you... um... hear our conversation?" he asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

Zelda's eyes flashed for a split second. Nonetheless, Link noticed it. "No, not really. Your voices were muffled."

_Not really? _Link thought, chewing on his lip timidly. She might have heard bits and pieces of the story, then. "So, only parts of it?" he said with a look of worry.

Zelda furrowed her brows together into a frown. "Why does it matter if I heard you? Oh, wait... that's why you didn't want me to be in the room while you explained to Instructor Owlan what you and Groose were talking about. It was private... and it had something to do about me." she said, slowly realizing why it was so important that she wasn't there. At first, she thought maybe he was embarrassed that he had got beaten up by Groose, but it finally made sense to her.

Link let out a small sigh. "Well, maybe it did. But that's not the point." he said, looking away. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled hungrily. He just realized how starving he was.

Zelda crossed her hands over her chest, looking a little annoyed. "Let's just go get some lunch." she decided, but Link stopped her before she could take a step. "Wait."

The young woman looked over at him, her angry look turning into one of confusion. "What is it?"

"I'll... meet you for lunch later. I want to go see someone." he explained.

"Who?"

"Um... well... Groose, actually."

"What? Why would you do that?" Zelda demanded, as if the idea was simply insane. And maybe she was right. It was probably not such a great thing for Link and Groose to talk after what had happened.

"I just wanted to tell him that he should stop bugging me. And... I have to ask him something." Link answered.

"I'm going with you."

"No, I don't want you to." Link said all too quickly.

Zelda looked a little hurt. "Why? Is it private again?"

"I just... don't want you interfering. You can be there, but don't say anything." he said. Zelda opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly cut in, "Please, Zelda." Link begged.

Zelda huffed in disagreement, but gave in anyway. "Fine."

With that said, the two best friends made their way out of the academy, and started to make their way to the Plaza. Groose was always there when they weren't in class. It seemed to be his favourite hangout for him and his two followers. Besides, no one was really in the academy. Since they had all finished a big test, and lunch break was specially extended for today, everyone wanted to get some fresh air. Lunch was still served at the kitchen in the school, but most people just took their lunch and went outside.

In about five minutes, Link and Zelda arrived at the Plaza. It was packed with students and people. Among the crowd, Groose was easily spotted. He was tall and had that crazy hair style of his. Not to mention his hair was a bright red, which stood out like a sore thumb.

Link turned to Zelda and nodded confidently. It was kind of funny that he was trying to look tough and determined, since he had the ice pack on his black eye. "I'll be right back." When she looked unconvinced, he smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Zelda." He then patted her shoulder and walked off in Groose's direction.

Zelda let out a sigh and quickly got closer so she would be able to hear Link and Groose's conversation. She decided to take a seat on a nearby bench, looking down at her hands placed on her lap. She craned her neck once she heard Groose speaking at her friends arrival.

"Came back for more, Linky-poo?" Groose asked with a loud laugh.

There was a pause. "Look, Groose. I just wanted to come here and tell you to stop picking on me. I can defend myself just fine without Zelda's help. So, don't try to threaten me again." he said, sounding pretty confident.

Groose laughed. "Is that so? Then how come Zelda is sitting by that bench, within ear shot? Is she there to make sure you don't get beat up again?" he cackled.

Zelda tried not to react by the mention of her name. She tried to look busy fiddling with her boots.

"I didn't know Zelda wasn't aloud to be in the Plaza, where everyone else is." Link retorted. Zelda tried not to chuckled at that.

"You're not convincing me, Link." Groose said angrily. "Just because you can defend for yourself doesn't mean you still can't hang out with Zelda. You're still gonna get it if you do."

Zelda balled her hands into fists, gritting her teeth together. There it was again, Groose taking possession over her. Link was aloud to hang out with whoever he wanted, and so could she!

"Well, I'm not going to be affected by your threats, so too bad." Link said, as if that finalized the conversation.

Groose laughed again. His voice came out angrily. "Listen, you little twat. Would you like your right eye to match the other? Because that can be arranged." He cracked his knuckles.

Zelda just about had it. She leaped off the bench and made her way towards Link, Groose, and his friends. She placed herself beside Link and gave Groose a furious glare. "I've had it with you, Groose!" she yelled, which caused him to give her a surprised look. It quickly disappeared, and he smirked once more.

"Looks like Zelda came to save your butt again, Linky-poo." he said teasingly.

"Stop bugging him, Groose! This is the last straw!" Zelda growled while placing her hands on her hips.

"And what are you gonna do about it if I don't stop bugging him?" Groose asked with that same smirk on his face.

Zelda glanced over at Link, and he shook his head. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen, but Zelda finally understood everything. She knew why Link wanted to talk to Groose again, and she knew what he wanted to ask, too. "I know why you're doing this, Groose." she explained.

Groose raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You really are jealous. Since Link and I are best friends, and we hang out a lot, you're jealous of the attention I give him. You want me to give you that much attention, because you like me! And you sure have a funny way of showing it, too!" Zelda went on, once again pointing her finger at him accusingly.

Groose stood there in shock. He said nothing.

"And you know what? I don't like you, because you're picking on my best friend, the one that _I _like. So, if you threaten him one more time, you're going to get it. From me, and Link. And don't bother talking to me either." she crossed her arms over her chest. "So good day to you." she concluded, grabbing Link by the wrist and stalking back to the academy.

Link let himself get half dragged to the school, still shocked by what Zelda had just said. Did she say that she... _liked _him? What did that mean? As in best friends, or... more than that?

"Zelda... where are we going?" he asked, a little out of breath. He almost dropped his ice pack. He held it firmly in his hand. She didn't answer.

Right before getting to the kitchen, Zelda stopped abruptly, and spun around to face him. She didn't look mad anymore, just a little shaken.

"Um..." Link was suddenly feeling very awkward at her staring at him so intensely. "Zelda...?"

"I lied about not hearing your conversation back in Instructor Owlan's room. Well, I heard parts of it, but enough of it." she said finally. "I always knew that Groose liked me, but... I was unsure if you liked me in the same way he did."

Link was suddenly at a loss for words. He scratched the back of his head, and looked around nervously.

"And you're not going to thank me on finally telling Groose what was meant to be said? For knowing what you were going to ask him, but giving him the straight facts instead?" Zelda went on, once again placing her hands on her hips.

"Well... thanks." he managed to sputter out. He knew he was blushing a little. He wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

Zelda suddenly chuckled. "Sorry, I just realized that it's a lot to take in." And all so suddenly, she planted a kiss on his lips. Link suddenly started blushing like crazy. He nearly dropped his ice pack again. "Let's just get some lunch, okay?" With that, Zelda turned around and headed in the kitchen.

Link stared after her with his mouth hanging open. The kiss might have been brief, but it had been long enough to feel the warmth and softness her lips, and to make it linger on his own. With all the confusion swirling in his head, he was unsure of what to do, and what to even say.

For now, he could just smile and follow Zelda into the kitchen, his stomach rumbling, reminding him how hungry he was.

**Just so I can make things clear, this is before the events of the game. So, Link never used a sword or even considered that killing things would be something he'd do everyday :P I just thought that before that, he hated the thought of hurting someone. Since he's such a softy and all ;) So anyway, I know there wasn't much Zelink action in this one-shot. Just a small kiss and such. I'm actually satisfied with it, nonetheless. And even though I LOVE Groose, I had to make him a jerk since he **_**was **_**one at the beginning of the game. But anyway, what do you guys think? R&R is always appreciated! See ya :)**


End file.
